User talk:Reo Scout
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have SWGEmu Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Thanks for the welcome - and I'll be sure to let you know if I need a hand with anything :) For the time being, I'll just be moving info from the Emu Forums and the official SWG Wikia onto here. There's a lot of valuable info on there that we can simply compile. Auq-Din 07:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) As we're inserting the skill trees I wonder about the naming. Shouldn't we name the skill pages "Skill name (Skill)" instead of just "Skill name"? I did this for Master Scout, but before I change any of the other I figure it'd be good to synchronise this. --Auq-Din 18:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) There isnt any need to due to the fact that anything related to it like Master Scout title will be named "Master Scout (Title)", I'm assuming thats what you're talking about. OK... it doesn't seem very consistent. If there's a Master Scout (Title), there's also a Master Scout (Skill), right? --Auq-Din 18:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Just to clarify, I'm removing all the "(Skill)" tags from the page titles again. --Auq-Din 18:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) There will only ever be 2 things called Master Scout, the skill box and the title. No need to put skill in brackets if the title will have title in brackets. Hope it makes sense. I will work on getting some of the game mechanics descriptions in (skill modifiers and the like) so we can start building a network of links. Scouting stuff will probably come first, as I would like to get a near perfect model new people can follow. You may also want to create an announcement that will show on the main page indicating style guidelines. A good one for skill modifiers may be Trapping. Please message me here or on the swgemu forums (username: ockeb) if you would like to discuss this further. Ockeb 21:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC)ockeb